Figlia di un Sayan
by cathrhysmeyers91
Summary: La protagonista di questa FF è Bra, la figlia di Bulma e Vegeta. Rimanendo un personaggio esterno alla trama principale, mi sono inventata una storia attorno a lei che ha come argomento principale il rapporto tra la stessa Bra e il padre.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO I - Mio padre è un Sayan.

La sveglia suonò decisamente presto, come ogni mattina, spezzando il profondo silenzio nella stanza con il suo fastidiosissimo trillo. La ragazza aprì un occhio svogliatamente, giusto per vedere il punto esatto in cui si trovata quell'oggetto orribile e allungare un braccio per spegnerlo. Come al solito, si trovò la scritta 4.30 ben lampeggiante davanti al viso.

Si voltò dall'altra parte, per concedersi altri cinque minuti di sonno. Cinque minuti che sarebbero diventate ore, se nell'esatto momento in cui la testa poggiava nuovamente sul cuscino, la porta non si fosse improvvisamente spalancata, mostrando la sagoma di un uomo sulla soglia.

"Svegliati, tra cinque minuti ti voglio di sotto". Il tono utilizzato per rivolgersi alla nostra dormigliona non era dei migliori, ma lei sapeva bene che sarebbe stato l'unico che sua padre avrebbe utilizzato.

Si alzò a sedere sul letto, stiracchiandosi per tentare di svegliarsi del tutto, mentre l'ombra sulla porta spariva com'era arrivata. Poi si alzò e si diresse in bagno dove, come ogni mattina, si fermò ad osservare la sua immagine allo specchio. Il suo sguardo incontrò quello della ragazza riflessa e le labbra si curvarono in un leggero sorriso.

Bra, questo era il suo nome, era una ragazza di 15 anni, dal viso carino, incorniciato da capelli azzurri che le scendevano fino alle spalle, e dai grandi occhi ammiccanti. Era una tipetta sveglia e un po' viziata, curava tantissimo la sua immagine, ma non per questo era superficiale.

E, soprattutto, amava tantissimo la vita e divertirsi. Per questo non capiva il motivo per cui suo padre si ostinasse a svegliarla tutte le mattine per obbligarla in strenui esercizi di arti marziali.

Mentre si spazzolava i denti, ripensò a come tutto era iniziato un paio di anni prima: una mattina, suo padre aveva deciso che anche lei dovesse imparare "a combattere" come suo fratello maggiore, Trunks, e nonostante le sue proteste sin dalla mattina successiva si era presentato in camera, svegliandola all'alba e trascinandola nella capsula degli allenamenti.

Le prime settimane erano state terribili, ma poco alla volta era riuscita ad adattarsi al ritmo di quelle levatacce. Ma questo non significava che ne fosse contenta.

Finì di prepararsi e scese al piano terra, trovando suo padre già sulla porta che l'aspettava. Quello sguardo fiero e altezzoso era ormai il suo "Buongiorno" quotidiano. Bra conosceva bene il carattere del padre, sapeva quanto fosse orgoglioso e poco disposto alla benevolenza o a qualunque forma d'affetto. Era stato sempre così, sua madre glielo ripeteva ogni volta che quel caratteraccio la urtava fino a farla scoppiare a piangere, certe volte. In fondo, era suo padre. Bra non aveva mai messo in dubbio che le volesse bene, ma sperava che glielo dimostrasse più spesso.

La porta della capsula si aprì, e i due entrarono all'interno per cominciare uno strenuo allenamento che sarebbe durato fino a che non fosse stata ora di correre a scuola.

Le due ore passarono in fretta, mentre Bra continuava a cercare di pararsi dagli attacchi del padre nella miglior maniera che potesse. A volte si stupiva di come in due anni fosse riuscita ad acquisire una certa tecnica fino ad arrivare a prevedere addirittura quali sarebbero state le mosse successive.

Finalmente sullo schermo della parete comparve l'immagine della madre, che indicava che l'allenamento era ormai finito. "Vegeta! Adesso finitela, per Bra è ora di prepararsi per la scuola."

Bra faceva fatica a contenere un sorriso ogni volta che quelle parole attraversavano l'aria. Di solito aspettava il vago cenno di suo padre che acconsentiva a lasciarla andare per precipitarsi verso la porta.

Quella mattina, invece, così come accadeva da qualche giornata a quella parte, gli si avvicinò per lasciargli un bacetto sulla guancia, prima di augurargli sorridente una "Buona giornata, papino!".

Lo lasciò all'interno della capsula, consapevole che vi avrebbe passato tutta la mattinata ad allenarsi. Perché suo padre era fatto così, rispecchiava pienamente il carattere dei Sayan. Sì, Vegeta, suo padre, era un Sayan, anzi, ne era addirittura il Principe. E questo significava che lei, Bra, e il fratello avevano ereditato il sangue di questa valorosa stirpe di guerrieri. Almeno, per quel che ne diceva suo padre.

Entrò in casa, cancellando immediatamente quei pensieri dalla testa e sostituendoli con altri più frivoli. In fondo, che cos'altro bisogna aspettarsi da una quindicenne innamorata?

Innamorata? Eh già, ma questa è un'altra storia.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO II - Non mi ero mai innamorata prima.**

Se fosse l'ora di matematica o latino, Bra non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento erano i dieci minuti che mancavano al suono della campanella.

La sua compagna di banco aveva deciso di restarsene a casa, perciò non aveva nemmeno qualcuno con cui distrarsi chiacchierando.

Il foglio di fronte a lei era pieno di scritte e cancellotti. Sin dalla prima ora aveva continuato a riempire distrattamente quel foglio con il nome di un ragazzo, ma il suo leggero pudore l'aveva portata a cancellarlo ogni volta. Bra sospirò, osservando fuori dalla finestra, mentre la lancetta dell'orologio scartava lentamente un altro minuto.

Sentiva che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo seduta in quel banco. Aveva voglia di alzarsi, di urlare a tutti che di lì a un'ora avrebbe visto il ragazzo più carino del mondo. Ma non poteva, ovviamente, doveva stare ferma in silenzio a osservare l'incessante scorrere del gesso sulla lavagna.

Che strana cosa essere innamorati, pensò. Per lei era la prima volta e mai di sarebbe aspettata di prendersi una cotta così grande per qualcuno che aveva praticamente visto crescere. Goten, questo era il nome del ragazzo, era da sempre il migliore amico di Trunks, e dunque era abituata a trovarselo per casa e a considerarlo quasi come un fratello. Eppure in un attimo tutto questo era ò a quel pomeriggio in cui aveva cominciato a vederlo con occhi del tutto diversi. Era accaduto una settimana prima: lei si trovava in giardino, seduta su una panchina in disparte, ripensando al tono duro che suo padre aveva usato con lei durante l'allenamento. Era stata una di quelle volte in cui quelle parole l'avevano urtata. improvvisamente aveva visto un'ombra avvicinarsi e subito si era portata una mano agli occhi per asciugare le lacrime, ma non avrebbe potuto nascondere la sua tristezza. La sagoma si sedette accanto a lei, e subito Bra riconobbe Goten. Il tono in cui le domandò che cosa fosse successo, al portò immediatamente a raccontargli quale fosse il suo problema, e di come non riuscisse a capire il comportamento del padre nei suoi confronti. Goten poi le aveva sorriso, e le aveva detto: "Non devi preoccuparti. Il carattere di tuo padre non è certo dei più facili, ma sono certo che ti voglia bene. In fondo, come si fa a non voler bene a una ragazza come te?". Dopodiché si era alzato, allontanandosi, ma erano bastate queste semplici parole per irportare il sorriso sulle labbra della ragazza. Da quel giorno, Bra si era accorta di tenere particolarmengte a Goten, di essere particolarmente felice quando se lo trovava a casa e, allo stesso tempo, di sentirsi più impacciata nel parlare con lui.

Improvvisamente - e finalmente - la campanella suonò e, afferrato lo zainetto, Bra si precipitò a casa, dove si cambiò rapidamente per uscire.

"Ma si può sapere dove devi andare?" Le domandò sua madre, Bulma, affacciandosi alla porta della camera e osservando i vestiti sparsi in giro per la stanza.

"Devo vedermi con Pan, mi ha chiesto di aiutarla con inglese". Fu la risposta. E non era del tutto una bugia. Pan era la nipote di Goten, la sorella del fratello Gohan. Aveva un paio di anni in meno di lei, ma erano grandi amiche. Quel giorno si sarebbe fermata a casa di Goten che viveva ancora con i genitori - dunque i nonni di Pan - e le aveva chiesto di aiutarla per il compito di inglese. Bra aveva accettato immediatamente, non solo per aiutare l'amica, ma per avere l'occasione di passare un pomeriggio in compagnia del ragazzo per cui aveva quell'assurda cotta.

Salutò rapidamente la madre e corse verso la porta, quando fu nuovamente fermata.

"Dove scappi, sorellina?". Suo fratello stava passando in corridoio proprio in quel momento. "Hai un appuntamento?" La prese leggermente in giro, notando la cura con cui la ragazza aveva scelto il look.

"Cosa? No, nessun appuntamento!" Si difese immediatamente Bra, arrossendo violentemente. "Sto andando da Goku per incontrare Pan." Rispose poi, riprendendosi.

"Oh, in questo caso, vengo con te a trovare Goten". A sentire in nome del ragazzo, Bra arrossì di nuovo e uscì in fretta per fare in modo che Trunks non se ne accorgesse. non poteva negargli di accompagnarla, anche se sapeva che avrebbe monopolizzato l'amico.

Aspettò che la raggiungesse, e insieme volarono fino a raggiungere l'abitazione.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO III - In inglese "amore" si dice "love".**

Non appena Bra e Trunks appoggiarono i piedi sull'erba di fronte alla porta, li raggiunse un saluto alle loro spalle. "Ciao ragazzi!" Quella era l'inconfondibile voce di Goku. Nonostante l'età, era sempre rimasto un bambino, in fondo. Bulma raccontava sempre ai suoi figli di quando l'aveva incontrato per la prima volta, questo bambino ingenuo e puro di cuore. Avevano iniziato insieme l'avventura e da allora erano sempre rimasti buoni amici.

"Ciao Goku!" Lo salutò indietro Trunks, mentre Bra sorrideva divertita all'uomo. Non riusciva a capire perché suo padre lo odiasse tanto. Anche lui, come Vegeta, apparteneva alla razza Sayan, così anche i suoi figli avevano ereditato quella caratteristica.

Goku li accompagnò entrambi all'interno, dove trovarono Chichi ai fornelli. "Oh, ma che bello vedervi! Non mi aspettavo venissi anche tu, Trunks. Vi sto preparando una torta per la merenda" disse mostrando l'impasto nella ciotola in cui stava rimescolando. Poi aggiunse "Pan non è ancora arrivata, ma Goten è in camera sua a studiare."

Quell'ultima affermazione fece sorridere i due ragazzi, che sapevano bene che Goten stava facendo di tutto tranne che studiare. Salirono le scale per raggiungere l'amico, ma ad ogni gradino Bra sentiva che il cuore accelerava sempre di più. Trunks si voltò, notando appena un lieve rossore sulle sue guance, ma non ci diede molta importanza. In fondo, Bra era sua sorella, e nonostante credesse di conoscerla bene, non aveva ancora concepito l'idea che fosse abbastanza grande da potersi innamorare di qualcuno. E soprattutto, non avrebbe mai pensato che la sua cotta sarebbe ricaduta su Goten.

Perciò, ignorando quei pensieri, bussò alla porta dell'amico prima di entrare. Come previsto, Goten non stava affatto studiando, ma era tranquillamente sdraiato sul letto a leggere un fumetto, che abbandonò subito non appena vide i due volti affacciarsi dalla porta.

"Ehilà" Li salutò entusiasta, rivolgendo un gran sorriso ad entrambi. "Se mia madre vi chiede qualcosa.." "Lo so, lo so..stavi studiando l'interessantissima vita delle piante" Trunks concluse la frase dell'amico sedendosi sulla scrivania come se fosse camera sua. In effetti, un po' lo era, ormai non passava giorno senza che o lui o Goten trascorressero il pomeriggio l'uno a casa dell'altro.

Bra rimase in piedi accanto alla porta, osservandosi intorno come se fosse la prima volta che si trovava in quella stanza. "Non ti siedi?" le domandò Goten indicandole una sedia.

Bra spalancò gli occhi. "No! Cioè, sì, grazie. Ma sto aspettando Pan, perciò appena arriva me ne vado" Rispose sedendosi immediatamente sulla sedia che le era stata indicata.

"Guarda che non ti mangiamo mica" scherzò Trunks, passandole una mano sulla testa per scombinarle i capelli accuratamente pettinati.

"Uh, non è detto, io comincio ad avere un certo languorino.." Aggiunse Goten, scherzando, ma non troppo. Come il padre, non si sarebbe mai stancato di mangiare.

"Allora devi solo aspettare un po', la nonna ha appena infornato una torta." Disse una voce proveniente dalla porta che tutti collegarono immediatamente a Pan.

La ragazza, infatti, entrò nella stanza. Una corta maglietta rossa sopra un paio di pantaloni chiari e l'immancabile bandana arancione a coprire i capelli mori.

"Ma guarda un po' se devo venire a sapere da altri che mia nipote ha intenzione di venirmi a trovare" La riprese Goten, fingendo di offendersi. Ma Pan rimediò subito avvicinandosi al letto e lasciandogli un bacetto sulla guancia. Non era un segreto che il legame tra loro fosse molto forte, soprattutto considerata la sottilissima differenza d'età.

"Bene, perciò credo che comincerò ad avvicinarmi alla cucina, voi restate pure nella mia camera." Disse quindi Goten, rivolto alle due ragazze. "Trunks, mi segui vero?" Domanda retorica, dal momento che questi si era già alzato.

"Oh, certo che ti seguo. Non mi sono dimenticato di quello che devi raccontarmi e non ti lascerò in pace finché non l'avrai fatto!" Affermò seguendolo fuori dalla porta, mentre Goten gli rivolgeva la tipica occhiata di chi non vuole che qualcosa trapeli.

Bra notò tutto questo, ma non appena la porta si chiuse Pan tirò fuori i libri e la raggiunge alla scrivania.

"Se dopo questo pomeriggio avrò imparato qualcosa d'inglese, te ne sarò grata per il resto della vita. Io so solo che "amore" si dice "love!"

Bra la osservò. Già, amore.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO IV - Distrazioni e delusioni.**

Sin dal momento in cui Trunks e Goten avevano lasciato la stanza, Bra non aveva potuto fare altro che continuare a chiedersi di che cosa i due stessero parlando. Pan non ne sapeva nulla, né sembrava che la cosa le interessasse.

Mentre stavano volando verso casa, provò persino ad interrogare il fratello, ma questo non le disse nulla; non importava quanto Bra avesse spalancato gli occhioni, Trunks era restato irremovibile.

Un nuovo colpo da parte di suo padre le fece rendere conto che si trovava nella capsula degli allenamenti. Ma non se ne accorse abbastanza in tempo per riuscire a schivare anche il colpo successivo, e si ritrovò a terra.

"Alzati, su!" Vegeta si avvicinò alla figlia. Sapeva regolare la sua forza, perciò non la colpiva mai troppo forte da farle male. Con il tempo, ero, doveva ammettere che era diventata piuttosto abile a sostenere i suoi attacchi. ma quella mattina sembrava avere la testa da un'altra parte, come in quel momento in cui, ancora a terra, si portava una mano alla pancia cercando di tornare a respirare regolarmente.

"Alzati, tra cinque secondi ti voglio in piedi!"

Bra scosse la testa, quasi in lacrime. In quel momento, l'unica cosa che voleva era andarsene da lì. Improvvisamente sentì il piede del padre appoggiato sulla sua gamba e dentro di lei si alzò un grido di rabbia. "Perché non riesci ad essere mio padre, prima che il Principe dei Sayan?". Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di alzare gli occhi verso quello sguardo fiero e domandarlo. Ma non poteva.

Si limitò ad alzarsi e a dire debolmente. "Io me ne vado" e a dirigersi lentamente verso l'uscita.

"Non osare fare un ulteriore passo!" Le intimò Vegeta. "Nessun appartenente alla razza dei Sayan ha mai osato comportarsi in questo modo!"

Bra non ce la fece più, si voltò verso di lui e finalmente scoppiò. "Non mi interessa assolutamente niente, lo capisci? Mi sono stancata di svegliarmi tutte le mattine all'alba per venire qui! Tutta questa storia dei Sayan, poi, è una scemata!"

Vide gli occhi di suo padre allargarsi e sapeva che non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Mai, e sottolineo mai, Bra aveva alzato la voce con lui. E sapeva che ciò che aveva detto non erano semplici parole, ma quel discorso era andato ad incrinare qualcosa all'interno dell'animo del padre. Vegeta si rabbuiò, e per la prima volta in vita sua provò quello che la gente comune poteva chiamare "delusione". Seguì con lo sguardo Bra fino a che non fu uscita dalla capsula.

Non appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Bra sentì un grido all'interno e dalla finestra scorse suo padre, ma con un aspetto diverso: i capelli erano diventati biondissimi e gli occhi azzurri. Si muoveva all'interno della stanza con una velocità altissima. Si era strasformato in Super Sayan.

Quel giorno il pranzo fu silenziosissimo. Si trovarono a tavola tutti e quattro, attorno all'ottima carne cucinata da Bulma, ma una forte tensione aleggiava nell'aria. Vegeta era di pessimo umore, e Bra non osava alzare gli occhi dal piatto. Trunks sgranocchiava come se niente fosse, ma improvvisamente Bulma appoggiò le posate sul tavolo. "Insomma, si può sapere cos'è successo?" domandò in generale.

Vegeta si alzò da tavola. "Mi è passato l'appetito". Disse ciò con un tono tanto gelido che nessuno osò obiettare quando si allontanò dalla cucina.

Bulma e Trunks rimasero sorpresi davanti a quel comportamento. Certo, il carattere dell'uomo non era dei più simpatici, ma quella volta c'era qualcosa di più.

"E' colpa mia", disse timidamente Bra. Entrambi si voltarono verso di lei. Vegeta era arrabbiato con la figlia? Non era mai successo in tutta la sua vita. Entrambi sapevano che se quell'orgoglioso principe dei Sayan aveva un punto debole, questo era proprio la piccola Bra.

La ragazza cominciò lentamente a piangere, e poco alla volta raccontò tutto quello che era accaduto la mattina.

"Sicuramente non può averla presa bene" commento Trunks.

"Tesoro, di certo non era quello che intendevi. Devi solo scusarti con tuo padre, e vedrai che le cose si aggiusteranno." Bulma accarezzò i capelli della figlia con fare materno, e il suo sorriso riuscì a confortare la ragazza meglio di qualsiasi parola.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo V - Capelli biondi e occhi azzurri.**

I giorni continuavano a passare, ma in casa le cose con miglioravano. Vegeta ancora non si decideva a perdonare Bra, nonostante lei avesse tentato in più di un'occasione di scusarsi per le parole troppo avventate.

Qualche pomeriggio dopo quella spiacevole scena, passando accanto alla stanza dei genitori, Bra aveva sentito la madre che cercava di far ragionare suo padre.

"Andiamo, tesoro, Bra sta crescendo. E' ovvio che abbia questi momenti di ribellione. E ora è seriamente pentita." Nonostante questi sforzi Vegeta restava impassibile.

Bra si allontanò verso camera sua, dove si chiuse sbattendo la porta. Trunks, nella camera accanto alla sua, partecipava a quella situazione cercando di riportare la pace tra i due. Bussò alla porta della sorella, entrando senza aspettare il permesso, e la vide seduta sul letto, le ginocchia al petto, e la testa appoggiata a queste. Si andò a sedere accanto a lei, lasciandole un piccolo bacio sulla fronte. "Stai tranquilla, vedrai che tutto si aggiusterà." Le ripeté per l'ennesima volta. Ma vedendola scettica e distante, provò un'ulteriore mossa per strapparle un sorriso.

"Ok, avevo promesso di non dire niente, ma per te posso fare un'eccezione. Sai che mi doveva raccontare Goten l'altro giorno?" A quel nome, Bra alzò la testa, subito interessata. "Quando lo saprai non potrai trattenere le risate. Goten sta uscendo con una ragazza!"

Il tono esultante e divertito con cui Trunks annunciò quella notizia, non coincideva affatto con ciò che Bra provò. Sentì, infatti, come una spina all'interno. Goten, il suo Goten, aveva una ragazza, e non era lei.

Trunks non capì l'espressione della sorella. "Be', che succede ora?" le domandò, preoccupato.

Bra non rivelò nulla. Soprattutto, in quel momento sarebbe stato inutile. "Niente, mi aspettavo una notiziona e invece.." Si giustificò semplicemente.

Quella notte la novità continuava a ronzarle nella testa, tanto da non farla dormire. Perciò ad un certo punto si alzò, e, affacciandosi alla finestra, vide nel giardino la capsula degli allenamenti.

In un secondo si era cambiata ed era discesa. Mentre cominciava a sferrare attacchi contro l'aria, si rendeva conto do come quello fosse l'unico modo con cui le riusciva sfogarsi.

Intanto nella stanza dei genitori, Vegeta si svegliò improvvisamente, certo di aver sentito qualcosa. E infatti, percepì immediatamente l'aura della figlia in giardino. Si sporse dal balcone, notando le luci accese all'interno della capsula, e con un balzo scese, avvicinandosi alle finestrelle.

All'interno vide Bra, impegnata in una serie di colpi contro dei robot volanti, e si stupì nell'accorgersi di quanto la sua energia fosse alta in quel momento.

Aprì la porta senza che lei se ne accorgesse, e la osservò sconfiggere quei tre robot in poche e agili mosse.

Solo allora la ragazza si voltò, scorgendo il padre sulla porta. Si immobilizzò, incerta su come comportarsi. "Da quanto tempo sei lì?", gli domandò, infine. "Abbastanza da vedere che una settimana di dolce far niente non ti ha fatto dimenticare tutto", rispose Vegeta avvicinandosi a lei. Improvvisamente si mise in posizione d'attacco. Bra conosceva bene quella mossa: dava sempre inizio ai loro scontri durante l'allenamento. Senza aspettare ulteriormente cominciò a sferrare colpi e, improvvisamente, riuscì a colpire il padre su una guancia. Vegeta si fermò ad osservarla. "Mi sembri arrabbiata." Le disse d'un tratto. "Lo sono." Rispose Bra. L'angolo della bocca dell'uomo si piegò leggermente. "E allora fammi sentire la tua rabbia".

Bra non aspettava altro. Strinse i pugni e cominciò a gridare. Improvvisamente, capì che qualcosa era cambiato: si sentiva potentissima, come se la sua energia si fosse moltiplicata nell'arco di pochi secondi. Aprì gli occhi e vide il padre sorridere. Vegeta non sorrideva mai.

Si voltò verso la finestra, e subito vide la ragione di quel sorriso: i suoi capelli erano diventati biondi e tendevano verso l'alto, mentre tutto il corpo era circondato da un alone luminoso.

Si era trasformata in un Super Sayan.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Sogno o son desta?**

La mattina successiva, non appena si svegliò, Bra intuì subito che c'era qualcosa di strano. Anzitutto la luce nella sua stanza indicava, ancor prima della sveglia, che era tardi, perciò non l'avevano svegliata per la scuola.

Immagini del sogno che aveva fatto la notte prima le apparvero alla mente: era riuscita a trasformarsi in un Super Sayan, proprio come suo padre e suo fratello. Si mise in piedi, sospirando e desiderando che fosse vero. In quel modo, suo padre non sarebbe più stato arrabbiato con lei.

Stiracchiandosi scese le scale, giungendo in cucina dove trovò sua madre e Trunks seduti a tavola. Non appena la ragazza entrò, entrambi si voltarono verso di lei.

"Tesoro, come stai stamattina?", le domandò Bulma, alzandosi e avvicinandosi alla figlia prendendole il viso tra le mani e osservandola come se dovesse svenire da un momento all'altro.

Bra spostò lo sguardo da lei al fratello, con aria interrogativa. L'avevano lasciata dormire, e ora questo.

"Ma cosa sta succedendo?", domandò mentre si sedeva alla tavola e afferrava un biscotto dal vassoio.

"Tuo padre ci ha detto che stanotte sei stata poco bene, per questo abbiamo deciso di non svegliarti. Ma sembra che tu ti sia ripresa".

Quelle poche parole bastarono per spiegare tutto: allora non era stato un sogno! Era veramente riuscita a trasformarsi in Super Sayan!

Si alzò in piedi, facendo quasi cadere la sedia per l'impeto. "Dov'è papà?" esclamò, precipitandosi immediatamente fuori dalla porta quando le fu detto che si trovava nella capsula.

Spalancò la porta, ma Vegeta non era lì. Avanzò all'interno della stanza, guardandosi intorno come se potesse sbucare fuori da un momento all'altro.

"Bra, sicura che vada tutto bene?" Trunks le sbucò alle spalle, mostrandosi veramente preoccupato.

In effetti, realizzò Bra, non doveva essere sembrata molto lucida: si era precipitata in giardino ancora con indosso il pigiama senza nemmeno rispondere alla domanda di sua madre.

Ma in quel momento la certezza della sua nuova energia la portò a sorridere al fratello.

"Sì, sto bene. Non sono mai stata meglio. Ma devi aiutarmi a trovare papà, non è qui e ho assolutamente bisogno di vederlo."

Trunks le sorrise di rimando. "Credo di sapere dove possa essere. Ma ti devi vestire, non ti porto in giro conciata così" scherzò, indicando il pigiama con gli orsacchiotti della sorella.

Bra gli fece una linguaccia divertita, ma andò immediatamente a cambiarsi per poi seguire il fratello verso la zona montagnosa che circondava la città.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Rocce e facce inospitali*.**

Volando sopra gli spuntoni rocciosi, in poco tempo Trunks riuscì ad individuare il luogo da cui proveniva l'aura del padre. Atterrarono entrambi sulla cima di una parete che dava su una vasta depressione del terreno. Qui videro Vegeta impegnato nell'allenamento. Bra spalancò gli occhi davanti alla grandissima velocità con cui si muoveva il padre: non l'aveva mai visto allenarsi in altri luoghi che non fossero la capsula, e non aveva idea che ciò che aveva visto fino a quel momento corrispondesse solamente ad una piccola percentuale della sua potenza.

Trunks, al contrario, sembrava conoscere benissimo tutti quei gesti e i ritmi del padre. Si sedette per terra, indicando alla sorella di fare lo stesso. "Non ci conviene interromperlo in questo momento" le disse prima di stendersi pigramente al sole con le braccia dietro alla testa.

Bra obbedì, sedendosi accanto a lui e portandosi le gambe al petto, ma inizialmente non riusciva a non seguire il padre. Poco a poco, però, l'immagine della realtà che la circondava svanì, lasciando posto ai pensieri che la notte precedente le avevano impedito di dormire.

"Cosa mi dicevi ieri a proposito della ragazza di Goten?", domandò improvvisamente al fratello.

Trunks si sollevò a sedere, scrollando le spalle, per poi voltarsi verso di lei scombinandole i capelli per dispetto. "Lo sapevo che prima o poi me l'avresti chiesto!" esclamò ridendo.

"C-come? Perché?" Domandò Bra, allarmata, cercando di allontanarlo senza successo. Possibile che suo fratello avesse capito i suoi sentimenti?

"Perché mi pare ovvio, Bra. Sei una pettegola come poche!" Trunks sapeva che quelle parole l'avrebbero fatta arrabbiare, così come sapeva che avrebbe capito che stava scherzando.

La ragazza scoppiò prima a ridere, più per il sollievo che per la battuta, e cominciò ad inseguire il fratello nel tentativo di vendicarsi in qualche modo. Ma improvvisamente una frase li bloccò ad entrambi.

"Che diamine state combinando?". Sia Trunks che Bra si fermarono sul posto, voltandosi verso Vegeta con un sorrisetto imbarazzato.

L'uomo fece una smorfia, ormai era abituato a quel genere di scene.

"Be', si può sapere che volete?" domandò, con lo stesso tono duro di poco prima.

Bra si fece avanti. "Ti stavo cercando io.." disse timidamente. Non sapeva come continuare. Sapeva che il padre aveva capito a cosa si stava riferendo, ma questi sembrò non fare una piega.

Vegeta sembrò non aver sentito, incrociò le braccia e guardò i figli.

"Visto che siete qui, non perdete altro tempo!", esclamò, mettendosi poi in posizione da combattimento.

(*il titolo del capitolo rimanda a "What the Thunder said", un passo della "Waste Land" del poeta T.S. Eliot)


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Un allenamento speciale.**

Senza aspettare nemmeno un secondo, Trunks attaccò il padre, ed entrambi cominciarono a muoversi attraverso l'aria. Bra fece qualche passo indietro, osservandoli: non aveva affatto intenzione di buttarsi in combattimento contro di loro.

Dopo qualche minuto, Vegeta atterrò Trunks con un colpo, ma questi si riprese immediatamente preparandosi ad un nuovo colpo. Un gesto del padre lo bloccò: l'uomo si voltò infatti verso la figlia.

"Hai intenzione di startene a guardare?", le domandò con un sorrisetto derisorio.

"Papà, non avrai intenzione di coinvolgere anche Bra?" intervenne Trunks. Era consapevole che per quanto la sorella si fosse allenata in quegli anni, il suo livello era ancora decisamente basso rispetto al suo e a quello del padre.

"Tu parli così perché non sai cos'è successo." Fece qualche passo, avvicinandosi a Bra, e la ragazza poté quasi giurare di vederlo sorridere per un attimo. Questo bastò a farle capire che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

Come la sera precedente, strinse i pugni e si concentrò: in un attimo sentì nuovamente quella strana forza attraversarle il corpo e la sua energia crebbe tantissimo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide che Trunks stava spalancando i suoi. "Non è possibile..", lo sentì mormorare, per poi tramutare subito quello stupore in esaltazione. "E'..è fantastico! Ma com'è successo?" . Domandò avvicinandosi a sua volta a Bra con un gran sorriso, osservando quei capelli biondissimi.

"Anche tua sorella è finalmente riuscita a tirar fuori il Sayan che è in lei." Cominciò Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto. "E non posso non essere orgoglioso nell'affermare che ci è arrivata attraverso la rabbia."

Aggiunse, ricordandosi della sua prima trasformazione: per mesi si era allenato strenuamente, ma ancora non era riuscito a raggiungere la purezza di cuore necessaria; quando, improvvisamente, il suo cuore si era riempito a tal punto di odio da essere traboccante di cattiveria pura. E ora, anche la figlia aveva fatto ricorso alla rabbia, pur inconsapevolmente, per riuscire ad aumentare in modo spropositato la sua potenza.

Bra non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: forse senza rendersene conto, suo padre aveva finalmente affermato di essere orgoglioso di lei.

"Sono curioso di vedere la tua nuova forza", esclamò Trunks interrompendo quel brevissimo momento in cui padre e figlia sembravano essere finalmente riusciti a trovare un legame tra di loro.

In pochi secondo l'allenamento era ripreso e nonostante l'ancora grande differenza di energia che persisteva tra la ragazza e i due, riuscì a sostenere meravigliosamente gli attacchi di entrambi.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. Fraintendimento.**

Le giornate avevano ripreso a trascorrere con lo stesso ritmo di poche settimane prima: svegli alle 4 di mattina, allenamenti, scuola, studio, shopping e uscite con gli amici.

Bra avrebbe dovuto essere felice, ma c'era sempre quella questione che non era mai riuscita a risolvere o approfondire: la ragazza di Goten.

Ed era proprio a quello che stava pensando anche in quel momento: il viso appoggiato sulla mano e lo sguardo rivolto fuori dalla finestra, mentre i compiti di matematica giacevano dimenticati sulla scrivania.

D'un tratto bussarono alla porta, e il suono della nocca contro il legno riportò la ragazza alla realtà. Immediatamente prese in mano la penna, fingendo di essere immersa nei compiti. "Sì, avanti." Disse, voltandosi a guardare chi mai poteva essere. Con sua grande sorpresa, e con grande piacere, fu proprio Goten ad entrare nella stanza.

"Ciao!" Lo salutò, arrossendo leggermente contro la sua volontà.

"Ehi! Ti disturbo per caso?" domandò il ragazzo avvicinandosi alla scrivania. "No, non credo proprio!" aggiunse quando capì che erano esercizi di matematica, quello sul quaderno della ragazza.

Bra scoppiò a ridere. "Esatto, non ne posso più di numeri e incognite" rispose al ragazzo, facendogli segno di sedersi pure sull'altra sedia accanto alla sua.

Lasciò perdere la penna e si voltò verso di lui, curiosa di sapere il motivo di quella visita. Sicuramente, era venuto per trovare Trunks, ma allora perché si era fermato lì da lei?

La risposta a quella domanda taciuta non tardò ad arrivare. Goten, infatti, spalancò le braccia e le sorrise.

"Sono venuto a complimentarmi!" Le disse. Bra, in un primo momento, non riuscì a capire a cosa stesse facendo riferimento. Goten riconobbe l'interrogazione negli occhi della ragazza e subito si spiegò. "Trunks mi ha detto che sei riuscita a trasformarti in Super Sayan. E' fantastico! Vegeta dev'essere orgoglioso!"

Bra non aveva mai realizzato che quella notizia avrebbe potuto trapelare al di fuori della sua famiglia. Già quando l'aveva raccontato a mamma le era sembrato strano, ma ora l'avrebbe saputo anche tutta la famiglia di Goten!

"Be'..grazie" Disse timidamente con un piccolo sorriso. Non sapeva perché, ma avrebbe preferito mantenere la notizia al segreto ancora per qualche tempo. Ma non aveva calcolato la lingua lunga di suo fratello.

"Trunks a volte non riesce proprio a farsi i fatti suoi" Esclamò fingendosi esasperata e portando Goten a ridacchiare. "Ma d'altra parte, aveva un debito con te" Aggiunse. Sapeva che con quell'affermazione avrebbe tirato fuori un argomento delicato, ma non poté farne a meno.

Goten, ovviamente, la guardò interrogativo. "Che debito?" chiese.

Bra scrollò le spalle. "Ha raccontato a me della tua ragazza, perciò ora deve aver detto a te della trasformazione per equilibrare." Spiegò brevemente.

"La mia..ragazza?" La sorpresa nelle parole di Goten rispecchiava appieno lo stupore negli occhi del ragazzo, che rimase per qualche minuto senza capire. Bra era esterrefatta: possibile che suo fratello le avesse raccontato una bugia del genere? E a che scopo?

Improvvisamente Goten schioccò le dita. "Ah, ma certo! Michelle!" Esclamò, per poi scoppiare a ridere. "Non è la mia ragazza! Siamo usciti solo un pomeriggio, ma dopo mezz'ora mi era già pentito. Carina quanto vuoi, ma insopportabile!" Il suo viso si piegò in una smorfia al ricordo di quella ragazza interessata solo a non scombinarsi i capelli.

Bra sentì che il cuore le si era alleggerito di colpo, e un enorme sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra. Goten non aveva una ragazza. Non. Aveva. Alcuna. Ragazza. Se si fosse trovata da sola, si sarebbe sicuramente messa a saltare sul letto, ma in quella circostanza doveva trattenersi. Già il suo sorriso avrebbe potuto tradirla.

Goten si fece improvvisamente serio. Osservò la ragazza e capì che quello era il momento giusto. "In realtà, io.." cominciò passandosi imbarazzato una mano tra i capelli.

"In realtà, tu..?" Bra lo incitò a proseguire, cercando ogni pretesto di distogliere la sua attenzione dalla reazione a quella notizia precedente. Qualsiasi altro argomento le sarebbe andato bene. Ma, ovviamente, non poteva leggere nella mente del ragazzo, e non poteva immaginare cosa le avrebbe detto.

"Bra..in realtà il motivo per cui sopporto a fatica altre ragazze..è che c'è già qualcuna nella mia mente, ma..non so mai se è la cosa giusta"

Bra sentì nuovamente il mondo che le crollava sotto i piedi: prima Michelle, ora si trovava davanti Goten che le chiedeva consigli per conquistare un'altra ragazza. "Oh.." disse semplicemente, tentando in tutti i modi di nascondere quella nuova delusione. "E come mai non sarebbe la cosa giusta?" Gli domandò, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e posandolo su un punto a caso della stanza. In questo modo non riuscì a vedere il rossore sulle guance di Goten.

"Be', perché..perché.." il ragazzo prese un respiro. "Perché è la sorella del mio migliore amico".


	10. Chapter 10

**X. Un padre.**

Cos'era seguito a quelle parole, Bra lo ricordava ogni singolo momento della giornata: il suo sguardo sorpreso, i loro volti che si avvicinavano, e l'improvvisa apparizione nella stanza di un Trunks abbandonato nella sua stanza dal migliore amico. Non c'era stato nessun bacio, non quella volta. Ma per Bra quel momento aveva avuto un'importanza altissima: finalmente aveva scoperto che anche Goten ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Non poteva che considerarsi finalmente la ragazza più felice della Terra, o addirittura dell'intero Universo.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, trovando Goten accanto a lei che dormiva. Si era fermato a cena da loro, ma ad un certo punto dovevano essersi addormentati entrambi. Un'occhiata rapida all'orologio mostrò a Bra che era l'una di notte. Le dispiaceva svegliare il ragazzo, il suo ragazzo, ma sapeva di non avere alternative.

Si chinò sfregandogli il naso contro al collo, per poi lasciargli un leggero bacetto sulla guancia. Goten aprì un occhio, e quando si rese conto della situazione si alzò velocemente in piedi.

"E' tardissimo!" esclamò, come se Bra non se ne fosse resa conto. "Mia madre mi ucciderà sicuramente, questa volta." Bra sorrise divertita: nonostante avesse avuto sempre attorno tre uomini Sayan, Chichi era riuscita a non farsi mai mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, al contrario, molto spesso era addirittura lei che comandava in casa.

La ragazza si alzò a sua volta, stiracchiandosi, mentre si avvicinava a Goten. Questi le sorrise, e appoggiatole una mano sulla guancia, avvicinò le labbra alle sue, incontrandole in un lungo e delicato bacio.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla finestra e l'aprì uscendo sul piccolo terrazzo, voltandosi poi verso Bra e sorridendole un'ultima volta. "Ci vediamo domani" la salutò, strizzandole l'occhio.

Bra si appoggiò alla ringhiera, osservandolo con sguardo sognante mentre spariva all'orizzonte. Rientrò in camera, cambiandosi e infilandosi il pigiama. Si infilò sotto alle coperte, e spense la luce.

Solamente due secondi dopo, la porta si spalancò. "Lui dov'è?", domandò suo padre, scrutando la stanza.

Bra si alzò a sedere, stropicciandosi gli occhi come se fosse stata svegliata bruscamente. "Lui chi, papà?" domandò con l'aria più innocente che riuscisse a trovare.

Vegeta si rese conto che in quella stanza non c'era nessuno. Ma solo pochi minuti prima aveva sentito un'aura abbastanza potente provenire dalla camera della figlia.

Bulma si affacciò alla stanza. "Ma che succede?" domandò sbadigliando. "Papà dice che c'è qualcuno in camera" spiegò Bra, fingendosi del tutto sorpresa dal comportamento del padre. "Vegeta, tesoro, torna a letto, avrai sognato. Chi vuoi che ci sia qui?" Disse Bulma, per poi sparire con un altro sbadiglio.

Vegeta avanzò all'interno della stanza, ma la figlia si rimise stesa spegnendo la luce. "Controlla pure, e non offenderti se intanto io dormo." Disse prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi.

Per qualche secondo udì il padre muoversi all'interno della stanza e riuscì a percepire l'alone luminoso che circondava il suo corpo. Improvvisamente, si sentì tornata bambina quando ogni notte piangeva perché aveva paura del buio; allora suo padre si metteva accanto al lettino e si trasformava in Super Sayan per illuminare la stanza. Solo in quel modo, la piccola Bra riusciva a prendere sonno. Non importava quanto il suo carattere fosse orgoglioso e di come si rivolgesse a tutti in un tono duro; era pur sempre suo padre, anche se in modo strano, le voleva bene, e Bra lo sapeva. Anche ora, sapendo che il padre era accanto a lei, Bra chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò serenamente.

In tal modo non riuscì a scorgere il viso di Vegeta. Dopo aver frugato un po' nella stanza, senza trovare nulla, stava per uscire, quando si voltò casualmente verso la figlia addormentata. E improvvisamente lo stesso ricordo attraversò la sua mente, e rivide questa bambina con il ciuffetto di capelli e gli occhioni lucidi che aspettava solamente lui per riuscire ad addormentarsi.

Sorrise, di un sorriso spontaneo e sincero - poteva farlo, sorridere a quel modo, non c'era nessuno che l'avrebbe visto. Avrebbe anche potuto avvicinarsi al suo letto, e dirle piano "Ti voglio bene". Ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto, era un Sayan, era il principe dei Sayan. Ricordandosi di questo, sostituì il sorriso con la sua solita espressione corrucciata, e uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


End file.
